Code:Ogami's heart
by Kaien Kimura
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one shot de Sakura y Ogami. Cap 5. - Ogami-kun, parece que alguien te ha ganado a Sakura-chan por hacerla esperar tanto. -¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó Ogami -Dando un paseo por la cuidad,al igual que enterarme de un par de cosas interesantes ¿y tú Ogami-kun?. Por favor pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

Hola me llamo Nicole y les traigo unos cuantos one-shots y drabbles de SakuraxOgami, ya que no hay muchos. Espero que les guste

Basado en el cap 190 del manga(con mis modificaciones)

* * *

Cap 1. La familia de Ogami

Ogami entró en su habitación cargando a Sakurakoji en brazos para después depositarla suavemente en el futón. De alguna manera haber encontrado su punto débil(sus orejas) la había dejado en un estado parecido al borde de la locura,mientras él trataba de ignorarlo esperando que todo pasara.

-Hoy ha sido un día muy largo-dijo para nadie además que si mismo-talvez deba dormir.

Entonces se recostó en una parte del suelo de su cuarto.

-Rei-kun-escucho a una voz ó sus ojos y se encontró a Sakura entre las cobijas

-Sakurakouji-san ¿que estás...

-no te vallas rei-kun, dijiste que harías tu promesa realidad(la del matrimonio)

-cuantas veces debo decirte que no puedo ,yo soy el mal que acaba con el mal,algún día desapareceré, por eso no sería una buena familia para ti

-rei-kun no-ogami solo sonrió "cómo es que ella sigue insistiendo"

-¡No te perdonaré por lo que le has hecho a rei-kun!-su semblante cambio,ahora parecía furiosa con alguien"tal vez esta recordando"-no dejaré que te acerques

Minutos más tarde Sakura había empezado a llorar sin remedio y Ogami además de tener problemas para dormir con otras personas dentro de su habitación no podía seguir aguantándolo.

-Sakurakoji-san prometo que me quedaré- dijo sin alternativa

La chica pareció escucharlo y sin más abrazo a Ogami contra ella"Yo tampoco dejaré que nadie te haga daño"

-pam

"Que rayos pasa ahora""Debe ser ese maldito gato"

-pam-en ese momento la puerta fue derribada, por lo que parecían poderes especiales

Ogami se levantó, por lo menos pensaba hacer lo ultimo que había jurado

-terminemos rá por ojo, diente por diente y mal por...

-ah, sexto-dijo yuuki somnoliento, que había entrado rodando

-yuuki eres tú

-hey sexto¿cómo es que estas aquí?-Rei lo miró no sabía si decirle que el había destruido su puerta

-mmm

-¡nyanmaru también esta aquí!Ogami y nyanmaru están jugando a la casita¡yo también quiero!

-creo que no es buena idea Yuuki

-es divertido ven sexto-Ogami fue arrastrado al futón,pero ahora,aunque no lo admitiera tenía a dos personas muy importantes para él


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2:Misión:un regalo para Ogami

-Bam-resonó en medio de la mansión Shibuya

-Que sucede ahora-se pregunto Ogami con cara de zombie. El día anterior le había sido imposible dormir y ese ruido solo podían ser más problemas.

Podría haber sido Toki,entrenando desde temprano, pero... no el era demasiado flojo.

Quizá Heike se había quitado su capa de la escuela y había hecho explotar algo.

Y por ultimo se imaginó a Shibuya en el suelo siendo aplastado por príncipe muy enojada y aura asesina alrededor."Muy probable"

-crack-escucho el ruido de cristal quebrándose, al parecer tendría que salir .

Sakura, no se encontraba a su lado que por una parte era bueno...

* * *

-¡Que haré de alguna manera tengo que completar mi misión!

-Sakurakouji-san ¿que haces aquí?

días-Su cara de mentirosa había aparecido-Deberías empezar con tus deberes, recuerda que ouji-dono dijo que

-Por que tienes esa cara Sakurakouji-san-insistió Ogami

-Yo bueno...

-Por que tiene despertarse alguien como yo tan temprano-interrumpió el emperador saliendo del brazo de Ogami.

-emperador-dono-el chico solo le dirigió una mirada a los alrededores y entendió todo

-Hey Ogami ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que practicaste para incrementar tus poderes?

-...

-¿eh?,no pude escuchar nada

-¡perdedor!, perdedor, perdedor, perdedor, perdedor

-basta

-vamos perdedor, dejaras que ese rubio magnético te gane en tu próxima batalla, creí que el poseedor de este brazo era más digno de tenerme-molesto el emperador

-aun sin habla,ja

-¡Calla!tengo el poder de devolverte al brazo para que no vuelvas a salir-dijo Ogami con su tono macabro

-así es como el poseedor de las 7 llamas del purgatorio debe hablar.

-De ninguna manera dejare que Toki gane

-empecemos

-Gracias emperador-dono- susurró Sakura"También le agradeceré a emperador -dono, umm,Si logro hacerlo"

* * *

Horas después devuelta en la cocina

-Si hacemos otros tratos más podría decirte como controlar las demás llamas-menciono el emperador

-Ten Ogami -dijo Sakura al ver a los dos entrando-Tambien tengo un poco para emperador-dono

-¿Qué es esto Sakurakouji-san-pregunto Rei al ver un plato de dangos frente a el

-Un regalo de agradecimiento para los dos por salvarme todas estas veces

-No necesitabas hacerlo-la sonrisa falsa estaba en su rostro

-Pruébalo-pidió Sakura

-Tal vez después...-la cocina sin duda era un desastre

-Por favor

-Ahora no, gracias

-Ogami tienes que comerlo

-Hazlo Ogami-kun es delicioso-se burlo emperador empezando a comer de la porción de Rei

Ogami se sentó resignado y tomo uno,no podía sentir nada

-¿Qué tal sabe?

-No esta mal-dijo para que lo dejara en paz con su sonrisa

-¿Hay más?

-No pero puedo hacerlo emperador-dono

-Ogami-kun parece querer también

-¡En un momento!

* * *

después...

-Los dangos que cocina Nyanmaru son deliciosos

-¿Cómo sabes eso Yuuki-kun?

-El sexto me dió un poco hace un rato

-Oh, es que fueron un regalo de agradecimiento para el

-Lástima que Rei no tenga entido del gusto-dijo principe-dono

-¡¿Eh?!

* * *

Por favor dejen reviews, quiero saber si a alguien le gusta mi historia para continuarla


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3:El cumpleaños de Sakura

-Despierta Nyanmaru-dijo Yuuki mientras la agitaba-Tal vez deba cantarle: nyan, Nyanmaru mina no nakama…

-Um, deja que príncipe lo intente-pudo decir Toki, ya era suficiente con escucharlo cantar por las noches

-Sakurakouji-san-la llamó Rui

-Tal vez deberíamos despertar a Ogami-kun para que lo intente-sugirió Toki, claramente planeando algo muy malo

-Maravillosa idea Toki-kun

-¿Heike qué haces aquí?-pregunto príncipe

-No podía perderme un día tan especial, al igual que el presidente

-¿Por qué mi hi, digo Sakurakouji-san está aquí?

-Ogami insistió en que este sería el mejor regalo para ella-dijo Toki

-No permitiré que se le acerque

-Además dijo que

-¡Shibuya basta! o quieres que revele alguno de tus secretos-Rui permanecía sentada tratando de mantener su calma

-No, por favor continúen…maldita me las pagarás-murmuro lo último

-Debes calmarte Rui, eso no te queda bien

-¡Kouji!

-Ahora tenemos una invasión de traidores –dijo amargamente Heike

-Hola a todos-saludo Sakura desde el futón, mientras los demás trataban de recomponerse

-Oh, feliz cumpleaños Sakurakouji-san/Sakura-chan/Nyanmaru

-gracias-dijo sonriente

-Entonces hay que apresurarnos para ir al parque de diversiones-le dijo Rui-Los demás salgan de aquí

* * *

De camino al parque

-Haré que todos se diviertan hoy-exclamo Sakura

-pero si es tu cumpleaños-replicó principe

-no podría ser de otra forma –agregó Kouji

-supongo

-será genial -dijo Yuuki- nyanmaru tendrá el mejor regalo en su cumpleaños

-yo puedo hacer tus sueños re-a-l-i-d-a-d-dijo toki abrazando a sakurakouji

-Ma-kun, yo quiero compartir un algodón de azúcar contigo-dijo nenene

-Por supuesto, tendrás tus dulces super-transparentes

-¡Nee-chan!por que le pides a él cosas-miró reprovatoriamente a Heike-¡aléjate de ese pervertido!

* * *

En el parque de diversiones

-Vamos,subamos a la rueda de la fortuna-sugirió Sakura

-Mmm, nos quedaremos aquí Sakurakouji, pueden ir ustedes dos

-Tal vez podamos ir a otro juego juntos

-No sera mejor si van solos-insistio Rui

-Pero

-Vamos-dijo Kouji

Al llegar a la fila del juego todos habían desaparecido

* * *

Nenene observaba fijamente a un carrusel a la distancia, haciendo que ella y su acompañante se retrasaran

-¿Quieres subir?-pregunto Heike con una sonrisa

-Si-dijo Fujiwara timidamene. Él tomo su mano y la guió hasta la 'atracción', para que ella escogiera en cual quería subir

-¡Esto es muy divertido!-exclamó Yuuki, corriendo a máxima velocidad en el techo del carrusel

-Yuuki-kun baja de ahí

-¡No escucho nada segundo!

-Eres del usuario del sonido-se quejo Toki saliendo de detrás de un arbusto-eso no puede pasarte

-Si no bajas de ahí te quitaré puntos en tu calificación final de la misión

-Eres malo-dijo Yuuki sacandole la lengua

* * *

-¿Dónde están?

-Es dificil saberlo-dijo Ogami desinteresado

-Entonces tendremos que subir nosotros o perderemos los lugares

-Mhn

-Tomen sus lugares-anunció el encargado

-Si, en marcha Ogami

...

-Es bueno ver que todos se están divirtiendo...aunque, aun no he podido cumplir con lo que te dije la ultima vez que vinimos Ogami-dijo Sakura en voz baja , con un toque algo deprimido en su voz

Sakura cerró sus ojos esperando una respuesta nagativa de ogami diciéndole que nunca dejaría de matar personas, pero en vez de eso el silencio los inundo.

-ese no es motivo para rendirse-habló Ogami, apenas audible-¡no debes!¡o solo serán más palabras, más promesas sin cumplir!

-Ogami yo...-Sakurakouji estaba tratando de contener lágrimas

Rei desvió su mirada a la nada y ella no podía comprender lo que pasaba, por que el era de esa manera."Un abrazo es la mejor opción en estos momentos"Pensó

-Es cierto-dijo tratando de enrollándolo en sus brazos

Y de nuevo él se aparto

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí Saakurakouji-san?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué hemos venido?

-Principe-dono dijo que este era mi presente de cumpleaños.

-¿cumpleaños?

-Es un día importante para todos, el día en que nacieron ¿cómo es que no lo sabes?

-Nadie de nosotros tiene uno

-En realidad, ni siquiera se si es el verdadero, solo es el día en que mis padres me encontraron

-Ya veo, Feliz cumpleaños Sakurakouji-san

-¿eh?

-Si principe dio eso supongo que esta bien

-...

- Todavía no te he dado tu regalo, ¿no es así?-"¿Qué le sucede?"

-Ten-Rei extendió una pequeña caja de color blanco a Sakura, que estaba demasiado sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo como para tomarla.

Cuando reacccionó abrió delicadamente el empaque y vio su contenido: El guante de curo negro de Ogami"¿Cómo ha hecho eso?"

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy es un día especial-fue su respuesta

-has ganado-continuó Ogami- me he quitado el guante

-eso no es...-fue cortada por Ogami, más bien sus labios, era la segunda vez que lo besaba, solo que ahora sus papeles se habían invertido y ella era la que se encontraba atónita ante tal reacción, su cabeza daba vueltas y estaba demasiado roja, incluso más que aquella vez.

Ella le respondió por un segundo y podía sentir a Ogami, poniendo una mano en su mejilla para acercarla.

-crack-se escucho al juego en el que estaban detenerse

* * *

-Lo has hecho bien Rei-se dijo Rui

-¡Yo quiero subir con sexto y Nyanmaru!

-Puedo ayudar en eso-se escuchó a Yukihina, que congelo la parte inferior del juego mecánico

-Has servido de algo

-No lo hice por ti

-En fin,es el momento perfecto para el espectáculo con unos maravillosos fuegos artificiales-se escucho decir a Heike.

-Ahor podre subir- exclamo Yuuki

* * *

El sonido retumbó por todo el lugar trayendo alegría a todos en el parque excepto a dos personas en especial...

-Wuuu

-Sakurakouji-san ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Ogami

-Aahhh, mucho ruido

* * *

Dejen reviews si les gusto por favor

Además gracias gre-sekai por tus comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

Hola todos, mi inspiración para este fic viene y va por momentos, así que aprovecharé hoy para actualizar.

Cap.4- Heike

En este día la mansión Shibuya no estaba como normalmente, las risas, bromas e incluso los constantes insultos hacia el dueño del lugar hacían falta.

Todo había empezado con Toki quejándose sobre las múltiples tareas que tenía que realizar en el día gracias a príncipe y termino dejando un ambiente tan frío y tenso que ni siquiera Sakurakouji se atrevió a romper, decidiendo que sería mejor dejarlos calmarse a su tiempo.

Pero minutos después los code breaker se retiraron cada quien a sus respectivas habitaciones dejándola sola en la sala.

Las luces estaban apagadas, dándole a "su hogar" un aire ligeramente sombrío y desolado, también se notaba que había empezado a llover, porque el agua entraba por las goteras y el repiqueteo se escuchaba contra el piso.

Entonces se decidió, quedarse solo la haría sentirse vacía y al saber que Toki se encontraba fuera deambulando por las calles le traía culpabilidad.

Se levantó del piso en donde había estado sentada durante un largo lapso de tiempo, buscó a tientas en un perchero cerca de la puerta una sombrilla para cubrirse,otro para su amigo y salió en su búsqueda.

"Tal vez Ogami y los demás se preocupen por mí, pero no puedo dejar a Toki solo"se dijo.

Las calles estaban poco transitadas, como era de esperarse a las 12 de la noche, se quedó parada unos segundos bajo una lámpara de luz para descansar.

Escuchó unas pisadas al igual que un ladrido inconfundible, al que respondió como acto reflejo agachándose para acariciarlo.

-Cachorrito-exclamó como si se tratáse de su salvador-Ayúdame a encontrar a Toki-kun,ve-Pero el perro se quedó donde estaba.

-Debí esperarlo-Se dijo al cubrirse el rostro con una mano-¡Qué haré ahora!

-¿Qué te sucede Sakurakouji-san?-dijo Heike saliendo de un callejón con un tono de voz tan fingido como su sonrisa.

-Es Toki-kun…

-No te preocupes él ha regresado.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, aunque creo que sería una mejor idea preocuparse por Ogami-kun

-Ogami-Sakura se sonrojó al recordar aquel beso el día de su cumpleaños, habían pasados unos días y Ogami se portaba más frío de lo usual hacia ella, aunque trataba de ignorarlo.

-Necesito hacer una nueva prueba para nuestro querido Ogami-kun y tú eres perfecta para ello.

-No lo sé Heike-sanpai.

-Sería de mucha ayuda para todos-intentó persuadirla y le extendió una mano.

-Supongo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ellos.

-Vamos entonces.

Cachorrito empezó a ladrar de manera dolida viendo a Sakurakouji marchar sin prestarle atención y mientras tiraba un pequeño objeto calló entre el agua.

Esto solo es una pequeña parte de lo que tenía planeado, lo pongo aquí para ver qué les parece. Si desean que lo continué dejen la respuesta en sus reviews , si no haré otro con el título de claustrofobia.

Gracias a todos por leer, en especial a Gre-sekai .

¡Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia, últimamente no he accesado mucho a internet,así que disculpen la tardanza.

Gre-sekai:Gracias por tus comentarios en cada capítulo me ayudan mucho con la inspiración para seguir escribiendo este fic. No te preocupes Heike nunca les haría nada malo a Sakura y Ogami(la verdad es impredecible),pero todo terminará bien.

Dulce-chan: Entiendo lo que dices de que te enamoraste del manga, porque yo también lo adoro y lo sigo hasta ahora .Que bueno que te guste la historia y gracias por el review, espero sigas leyendo la historia.

Capítulo anterior…

-Necesito hacer una nueva prueba para nuestro querido Ogami-kun y tú eres perfecta para ello.

-No lo sé Heike-sanpai.

-Sería de mucha ayuda para todos-intentó persuadirla y le extendió una mano.

-Supongo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ellos.

-Vamos entonces.

Cachorrito empezó a ladrar de manera dolida viendo a Sakurakouji marchar sin prestarle atención, mientras tiraba un pequeño objeto calló entre el agua.

Cap 5. La batalla por Sakurakouji

El perrito asió con fuerza la única pertenencia que Sakura le había dejado en esa noche tan fría y desolada, optando por regresar a la mansión Shibuya en busca de ayuda.

El caminó no le fue nada sencillo, el agua se estancaba terriblemente en las orillas, creando un tipo de lodo mohoso que le dificultaba el caminar, además de que atravesarse a mitad de la calle no era nada sensato.

Cuando se encontró a las puertas del tétrico edificio lo rodeó en medio de la oscuridad, hasta encontrar a la persona que buscaba, Ogami, estaba sentando con las piernas colgándole fuera de la ventana de su habitación.

-Wau-ladró para tratar de atraer su atención. Aunque la mirada perdida no abandono a Ogami.

Ante esto el animal saltó en sus piernas, revoloteó en círculos alrededor de Rei y por último intento depositó lo que había estado cargando en su regazo.

-Sé que estas aquí-dijo Ogami en tono seco-solo vete y déjame.

Pero sus facciones se contrajeron por la sorpresa durante unos instantes al reconocer el objeto: Un llavero idéntico al que Sakurakouji le había dado, un mini-nyanmaru(en realidad no recuerdo que era exactamente, si alguien lo sabe por favor dígamelo)

-¿Qué significa esto?-aunque no le hacía falta preguntar, algo malo había pasado.

Cachorrito rasgo la puerta, dando a entender que quería salir, por lo que Ogami giro de la perilla; el pequeño salió disparado por el pasillo, dando la sensación de estar buscando algo.

Al llegar a la sala de estar se detuvo, sacando lo que parecía ser una revista por debajo de de la mesita de centro.

Rei se agachó y la cogió examinándola más de cerca, la portada podría confundirse con cualquier otra que un joven de alrededor de 16 podría tener, pero para Ogami era inconfundible, solo podría pertenecer a Heike.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Heike con esto?

-Es obvio Ogami-kun, alguien te ha ganado a Sakura-chan por hacerla esperar tanto.

Era Toki, que hacía comentarios para fastidiar a cualquier persona que tuviera a su alrededor por diversión, aunque su aspecto era un desastre: Su cabello parecía de un rubio más oscuro porque estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, al igual que la camisa del uniforme estaba transparente; el pantalón estaba enlodado por la parte baja y el su saco estaba hecho jirones.

-¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó Ogami dejando de lado su anterior comentario.

-Dando un paseo por la cuidad-paso un brazo por detrás de los hombros de Ogami -al igual que enterarme de un par de cosas interesantes ¿y tú Ogami-kun?

-Buscando a Yuuki-mintió Rei de la manera que siempre lo hacía, con su tono inexpresivo y mirando fijamente a los ojos.

Toki sonrió de medio lado y le dio la espalda al sexto code breaker.

-¿En serio? Entonces supongo que no te interesa saber que la he visto.

-Es cierto, Sakurakouji-san también parece haber desaparecido-Ogami se llevó los dedos al mentón.

-Pero no debes preocuparte por ella, parecía muy feliz hace un rato con Heike cerca de la escuela.

-Eso es bueno, ahora saldré a buscar a Yuuki.

Se escuchó a la puerta principal azotarse.

-Fase uno completada-dijo Toki para sí.

En la escuela

La puerta del instituto estaba abierta de par en par, dejando ver un leve resplandor proveniente de alguno de los salones.

Ogami entro sin dudarlo, ya que la última vez que Sakurakouji había sido apartada de él se había pasado el día culpándose por lo que ocurrió y sintiendo un vacío incapaz de llenar. Ahora, iría por ella sin fallar incluso si eso significaba patear el trasero de Heike para conseguirlo.

-Ogami-kun has llegado aquí por fin…Sakurakouji-san pensó que no vendrías por ella.

-Dime ¿dónde está, Heike?-Rei dejó que la preocupación que se había estado guardando los pasados días saliera de la manera más amenazante posible.

-Calma Ogami-kun, estás muy alterado.

Rei dejo que las llamas salieran de su brazo, como si del fluir de un río se tratara, dándole a entender que era un asunto serio.

Hizo que su fuego azul rodeara a Heike, sin quemarlo, a centímetros de su piel; solo como una medida para evitar que escapara.

-Sabes que no me detendré, así que respóndeme.

-Oh, me tienes rodeado Ogami-kun, te mereces 150 puntos por esto.-Heike sonrió sínicamente mirando a Ogami como si se tratará de un juego.

Las ojos de Rei estaban vacíos, las emociones o señales de vida no estaban, solo irradiaban frialdad.

-¿Puntos de esto se trata?

-Por supuesto, como juez y líder de los code breaker, tengo que probar la fuerza de todos ustedes.

-Entonces tengo el deber de castigar tus pecados.

-Pelphegor-continuó Ogami, mientras llamaradas negras danzaban a su alrededor violentamente-No podrás usar tus poderes.

-Adelante Ogami-kun-Heike cerró sus ojos tranquilamente y espero por el ataque de Rei.

Segundos después del lugar donde Heike debía estar, una oleada de luz cegadora estalló, haciendo imposible saber lo que pasaba.


End file.
